Mobile App Level 1 (Business Guy)
Mobile App Level 1 (Business Guy) is the very first level in the Happy Wheels App. This level serves as the tutorial level, which explains the most crucial controls: accelerate, decelerate, and jump. Gameplay The player begins the level on top of an I-beam by a building. An arrow points to the “accelerate” button (right arrow button) on the screen, telling the player what to do. As they move away from the starting position, a van falls and lands where they spawned. Once they reach an I-beam that blocks their way, the I-beam they are on top of breaks apart, revealing a new path. This is where the game teaches the player how to decelerate as an arrow points to the “decelerate” button (left arrow button). In the process of decelerating (or just simply moving away from the area), a log falls and tries to hit the player, but ultimately misses. As the player descends to where the I-beam broke apart, they find themselves on top of another I-beam, which too breaks apart once they reach the other side. The path it reveals shows a much smaller I-beam (which is used as a platform) on top of the next I-beam. Here, the game now teaches the player how to jump over things by showing an arrow pointing to both the “accelerate” and the “jump” button (the up arrow button on the left side of the screen). After this, the player descends down an I-beam and continues on cement ground. There are then several cement platforms (similar to the I-beam platform) that they must jump over, but just after each of them is a landmine, which the player must avoid. A large pit is located after this, in which the player must fall inside (there is a vertical I-beam standing on the other side of the pit, which essentially stops any attempt at jumping over the pit and continuing). Whilst inside the pit, an arrow points to the “decelerate” button. As the player moves to the left of the pit, 3 vans attempt to crush them (but fail to do so). The player then carries on through a “secret” tunnel, which reveals itself, as the character passes through the left wall of the pit. Here, the tunnel travels underground. The player falls through a hole and lands on the ground. The player must then continue forwards to a vertical boost, which pushes them out of the tunnel and onto the surface. Following this, the player ascends an I-beam, jumps over a small gap, and then goes down a second I-beam, before finally reaching the finish line. Trivia Gallery 2015-08-21 21.35.31.png|The start of the level. IMG 8810.PNG|The van falling just where the character started. IMG 8812.PNG|The log attempting to crush the character. IMG 8813.PNG|Going down an I-beam. IMG 8814.PNG|The first obstacle which the player has to jump over. IMG 8815.PNG|Going down another I-beam, IMG 8816.PNG|The cement platforms which the player must jump over. IMG 8817.PNG|In the pit. IMG 8818.PNG|Dodging 3 vans as Segway Guy enters the tunnel. IMG 8819.PNG|Traversing through the tunnel. IMG 8820.PNG|The boost which takes the player out of the tunnel. IMG 8821.PNG|Out of the tunnel. IMG 8822.PNG|Ascending an I-beam. IMG 8823.PNG|Jumping over the gap. IMG 8824.PNG|Descending a second I-beam and reaching the finish. Category:2015 Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:Levels Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:Mobile Version